


Подобно светлячкам

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, мир соулмейта, действие происходит сразу после событий «Стартрек: Возмездие».<br/>Примечание: работа выполнена специально для Новогоднего К/С-календаря - 2015. С прошедшими праздниками!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подобно светлячкам

\- Странный побочный эффект. Аллергическая реакция? - озабоченным голосом старшего медицинского офицера. Как его зовут?.. Такой… вечно взъерошенный.  
Чешется. Больше всего Джима раздражает совсем даже не безумная слабость - колышутся стены, колышется белесое выше стен; перемигиваясь светлячками, пикают и гудят над ухом странные, никак не узнаваемые приборы (явно нечто недоброе, опасное), но невозможно пошевелиться, не говоря уж - сесть. Главное - чешется. Что-то такое подкожное, в глубине мышц зудящее. Начинается этот зуд от правого локтя, стекая вниз, к запястью, и покалывая в кончиках пальцев.  
\- Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, - это чуть насмешливо, тягуче. - Тиберий - ну и имечко. Ладно. У другого не лучше. Хотя бы короче.  
\- Что? - хочет спросить Джим, но всё никак не может собраться с силами. Чешется сильнее и сильнее.  
\- Коммандер, вам следовало бы отдохнуть. Очевидно, нынешнее пробуждение было ложным. Такое бывает. Возможно, завтра. Иди, Спок. Иди.  
Спок? Джим снова пробует припомнить, но в его мозгах сейчас творится невесть что - там явно кто-то шарится, перебирая Джимовы мысли и воспоминания, словно какие-то безделицы и нелепицы. Словно нечто, в общем, ненужное и бессмысленное. Джиму настолько обидно, что…  
Джим тонет в светлячковом море.

***

Лейтенант Нийота Ухура говорила Споку, что всё понимает. Логически недостоверное утверждение. Невозможно понимать “всё”. В вулканском языке даже категории такой нет. Ближайшая по значению - “множество”.  
Сидя в своей каюте, Спок читал рекомендованное Нийотой исследование, посвященное терранским мифам и легендам. На странице двадцать пять, абзац четыре, было помещено сравнение: “Подобно светлячкам в ночи, герои в легендах сталкиваются друг с другом - короткие яркие росчерки в тёмном полотне сюжета. После разлетаются, продолжая одинокий ослепительный путь”. 

***

Во второй раз - уже настоящее, осязаемое, плотное. Хотя слабость и зуд в руке никуда не делись.  
Назойливо, комарино звенело:  
\- Джим! Джим, ты меня слышишь?  
Джим досадливо отмахнулся, но тщетно - звон сделался грубее, глуше и настойчивее.  
\- Джим? Джим!  
Джим моргнул, разлепляя мокрые ресницы (почему мокрые?).  
\- Боунз?  
\- Не делай такое лицо. Ты и умереть-то толком не успел. Как себя чувствуешь? Желание убивать, захватывать миры не появилось?  
\- Не больше, чем прежде. А… что случилось?  
Впрочем, тут Джим и сам вспомнил.  
\- Технически капитан Кирк всё-таки умер, доктор МакКой, - добавился холодноватый и этим свежий голос. - У него отсутствовали дыхание, сердцебиение и иные устанавливаемые в данных ситуациях показатели.  
\- Спок, - сказал Боунз. Не осуждающе, не предостерегающе - просто сказал. Джим нашёл в себе силы и наконец сделал то, о чём ему, кажется, даже сон снился - почесал зудящую руку.  
\- Прекрати, - строго потребовал Боунз, а Спока Джим теперь разглядел - тот смотрел с укором.  
Но Джим уже дорвался - чесал с наслаждением, до боли. Его незатейливо прервали - в четыре руки, а у Боунза ведь на любой случай жизни находится гипошприц. И тут тоже нашёлся. 

***

Спок сверился с “Большой вулканской энциклопедией ксенофауны”, но соответствующей статьи в ней не обнаружил. Тогда он обратился к научной базе Академии Звёздного Флота и нашёл единственное упоминание - светлячков использовали колонисты на Эриа-6 сто пятьдесят шесть стандартных лет назад. Насекомые оказались способны отпугивать мелких эрианских грызунов от полей кукурузы.  
В следующее посещение капитана Кирка Спок уточнил у доктора МакКоя.  
Тот задумался, нахмурился:  
\- Светлячки? Насекомые? А, да. Припоминаю. Они на Земле почти вымерли, осталось, кажется, несколько мест, где они ещё есть, да в некоторых зоопарках вроде как держат. Это из истории про Связанных, так? Ты что, читаешь сказки?  
\- Обнаружил упоминание в одном научном труде, - уточнил Спок, но название запомнил - “Связанные”.  
\- А. Ну, это такие насекомые, как ты уже понял. Светятся в темноте - зеленым светом, кажется. Когда-то давно считалось, что они кружатся над Связанными парами при первой встрече или как-то так.  
Тогда Спок понял:  
\- “Связанные” - это так называемые “предназначенные судьбой” брачные партнёры?  
Он помнил: информация из категории “малой достоверности”.  
\- Верно, - ответил доктор, но пояснять не стал - шестой день капитан пребывал в коматозном состоянии. Спок знал, что мистер МакКой испытывает серьёзные сомнения в действенности примененной для его лечения методики.  
Испытывал беспокойство и Спок. Он доверял доктору, но в полной мере осознавал, насколько хрупка и беззащитна человеческая жизнь.

***

\- Что за чёрт, Боунз?! - возмутился через сколько-то часов Джим. Это каким же извергом нужно быть, чтобы вырубать только пришедшего в себя человека? Впрочем, на этот раз пробуждение вышло совсем замечательным - лёгким, уверенным и без долгой болтанки в липкой дремоте.  
А вот Боунза не было. По крайней мере, в зоне видимости. В зоне видимости Джим был одинок - в белой-белой комнате с большим окном, а в окно вползало небо. Чистое, синее, привычное Джиму с детства. Не космос. Небо и ветви какого-то дерева. Джим прищурился - юная, яркая листва и узловатые ветки. Дуб.  
Чувствовал себя Джим настолько хорошо, что попытался сесть - и это у него вышло. Свесить с кровати ноги тоже получилось, и, возможно, получилось бы даже подойти к окну - но в этот момент в палату влетела женщина, землянка, в стандартной медицинской униформе и принялась суетиться. Была она мелкая, вертлявая, светловолосая и голубоглазая, может, даже симпатичная, но особо Джим не понял. Раздражала.  
Джим спросил у неё:  
\- Где доктор МакКой?  
Та равнодушно пожала узкими плечами, одновременно выбивая дробь на какой-то панели:  
\- Его смена, кажется, закончилась. Ложитесь, вам запрещено вставать.  
\- Какое сегодня число? - расставаться с обретенной свободой совсем не хотелось. За окном, верно, было совсем тепло и пахло, как обычно пахнет в начале лета - травой, подступающей жарой, пылью.  
\- Третье марта, - рассеянно отозвалась женщина, не отрываясь от своей работы.  
Джим принялся считать, сбился. И снова сбился. Выходило - куда-то делись дней десять. Или одиннадцать? Выпали из памяти.  
Джим растерялся.  
\- Скажите, - начал он неуверенно, но не придумал, о чём спросить. Опять чесалось запястье. К тому же какой-то садист заклеил его стандартным пластырем, а эта дрянь отдирается разве что с мясом. Сам отвалится потом, конечно. Когда выполнит функцию. Зуд теперь сводил с ума.  
\- К вам посетитель, - так же равнодушно-рассеянно отозвалась медсестра. Очевидно, показатели ей не нравились - она хмурилась, бегая пальцами по панелям. - Ждёт разрешения войти. Старший помощник лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Утверждает, что обязательно должен с вами поговорить. Вы желаете его видеть?  
\- Спок?  
Джим торопливо кивнул.  
Хотел или нет - этого он ещё не успел понять. Но Спок ведь там за дверью стоял.

***

Спок продолжил изучение терранской мифологии. Терранские легенды он находил нелогичным, противоречащими повседневному опыту, но обладающими странным очарованием. Например, легенда про человека, освещавшего путь своим вырванным из грудной клетки сердцем.  
Или упомянутая доктором МакКоем - о светлячках над головами у предназначенных друг другу брачных партнеров. И сама легенда о брачном предназначении - возможно, терранцы находят своеобразную гармонию в изломах логики?  
Во всяком случае, капитан Кирк алогично эффективен.  
Живой капитан Кирк.  
Это важное уточнение.  
Спок медитировал.  
Официальная увольнительная позволяла посвящать медитации до девяти часов в сутки. Земля - странное место, зелёное и неспокойное. Это отвлекало. Спок констатировал - качество его медитаций ухудшилось. Он ощущал себя странно разлаженным, неподконтрольным самому себе, почти больным. Возможно, он и был болен: диагностировал появление в своем сознании обособленной области, закрытой непроницаемым щитом. Он не помнил, когда эта область появилась, и не понимал, как она могла появиться.  
Удивительным образом Спок не испытывал желания преодолевать непроницаемость щита.  
Возможно, им руководил страх.

***

Спок вошёл.  
С собой внёс в палату неловкость. Неловкость начиналась уже в линии его осанки. Иногда Джиму хотелось спросить вулканцев, зачем они так себя мучают. Что за удовольствие, в самом деле, каждой линией тела выражать самоограничение, самоконтроль, самоистязание?  
\- Капитан, - кивнул Спок строго и встал у койки, заложив руки за спину.  
Джим не придумал, что сказать, потому что прекрасно помнил, как умер от лучевой болезни (хоть Боунз и утверждает, что не успел; много бы он понимал, Боунз).  
И он сказал просто:  
\- Спок. Я рад тебя видеть. Очень. Рад, что могу тебя видеть.  
\- Аналогично, сэр, - трудным голосом отозвался Спок.  
Срочно требовалось что-нибудь ответить - что-то, разом разрядившее бы обстановку. Потому что Джим видел: Спок тоже прекрасно помнит, как Джим умер. Но ничего в голову не приходило, поэтому Джим спросил:  
\- Как там наши? И как там наша девочка?  
Спок подошёл к ответу серьезно - засыпать Джим стал аккурат на методичном перечислении категорий замененных накопительных элементов резервной системы освещения.  
Поэтому не успел сообщить Споку что-нибудь крайне важное. 

***

Тем не менее, проблема становилась насущной - Спок подозревал, что его странное болезненное состояние связано с этой новой изолированной областью в его сознании. Она наводила на мысли о неком злокачественном образовании.  
Она… кровоточила.  
Хотя Спок не любил неточных сравнений.  
Нийота дала прочесть еще одну книгу - бумажное издание прошлого века. Книжные страницы кое-где затёрлись от времени, где-то их уголки затрепались, лист с выходными данными издания отсутствовал.  
Книга называлась “О светлячках”. Автора Спок не знал. Нийота - тоже. Это был сборник легенд, художественно обработанный и адаптированный для подростковой аудитории.  
\- Вера в наличие “пары” до сих пор характерна для терранцев? - уточнил Спок.  
\- Это часть нашей культуры, - пояснила Нийота. - Я знаю людей, которые ждут появления сверхъестественного знака как разрешения на вступление в брак. И, говорят, такое случается. Редко, конечно. Спроси у МакКоя. У него должна быть статистика.  
А доктор МакКой хмыкнул:  
\- Один случай на миллион браков. Парочка несчастных, которым теперь никуда друг от друга не деться. Их даже в суде не разведут, представь себе. Так что то ещё удовольствие.  
\- То есть феномен “связи” - медицинский факт?  
\- Да, да, - с досадой махнул рукой доктор и заметил: - Приятель, тебе следовало бы отдохнуть.  
Капитан пребывал в коматозном состоянии уже семь суток, три часа и сорок пять минут. 

***

Джиму натащили столько цветов, будто он действительно умер.  
\- Вот зачем это всё, Боунз?! - возопил Джим.  
На третий день у него вот где уже стояли этот потолок, это окно и эти цветочки.  
Боунз находил цветы милыми. Слово “милый” он произнёс с непередаваемой интонацией, умудрившись одним словом выразить мнение и о букетах, и об умственных способностях их дарителей. Вообще же был привычно ворчлив, но через ворчание просвечивало нечто, отдающее ликованием.  
Сам Джим тоже находил определенное удовольствие в возможности дышать, смотреть в окно и строить коварные планы скорейшего побега из госпиталя.  
Его несколько волновало отсутствие Спока. Он даже уточнил, не случилось ли чего. Потом попробовал припомнить, не обидел ли своего старпома. Вопрос, впрочем, был шире (как подозревал Джим).  
Что это вообще было - тогда, в отсеке?  
Спок… плакал?  
Бред умирающего сознания, решил Джим.

***

Спок увеличил время очередной медитации с девяти до десяти часов.  
Но глубина медитативного транса уменьшилась. “Подобно светлячкам, - упрямо вертелось, - люди сталкиваются друг с другом на короткий миг, чтобы потом продолжить одинокий путь в темноте”.  
Внутренняя темнота Спока сделалась в один момент ужасающе непроницаемой и холодной.  
И плакало, кровоточа, нечто, скрытое за щитами и барьерами.  
Возможно, следовало обратиться за помощью.  
Но Джим пребывал в коматозном состоянии семь суток, пятнадцать часов и шесть минут.

***

Джима выпустили на четвёртый день - с наказом соблюдать режим дня, питания, приема лекарств и ещё чего-то там.  
Джим чувствовал себя вырвавшимся на волю узником - небо синело, листва зеленела, трава под ногами мягко пружинила, когда через огромную спортивную площадку Джим шёл к гостинице для флотских.  
Джим улыбался миру, мир улыбался Джиму, но беспокойство о чём-то забытом и упущенном всё равно не позволяло расслабиться по-настоящему. Возможно, побочный эффект переливания крови убийцы и преступника?  
Впрочем, зуд в запястье прошёл, а значит, и остальное должно было наладиться со дня на день.

 

***

\- Спок! Коммандер! - кричал коммутатор.  
Выпадая из очередной неудовлетворительной медитации, Спок ощущал лихорадочное раздражение и панику.  
\- Коммандер Спок слушает, доктор. Капитан Кирк…  
\- Очнулся! Он очнулся! Порог пройден!  
Спок поднялся, оправляя костюм.  
\- Я прибуду через двенадцать минут, доктор.  
Семь минут - такова продолжительность пути от гостиничного номера до реанимационного отделения госпиталя. Еще пять минут Спок выделил для приведения в порядок дыхания и сердцебиения.

***  
Пластырь отвалился в душе (в кои-то веки - горячая вода, а не набивший оскомину ультразвук).  
Джим безразлично оглядел быстро разлагающийся розовый лоскут и переступил через него. Потом машинально почесал запястье и только затем - увидел. Аккуратно, мелкими округлыми буквами было выведено - “Спок”.  
Возможно, с Джимом случилась истерика - совсем коротенькая. Ну, когда он кричал в коммутатор МакКою насчёт дурацких шуточек и странных заворотов мозгов.  
Напугал того до чёртиков, верно. Примчался заботливый доктор уже через пятнадцать минут. Вместе смотрели издевательскую надпись.  
\- Один случай на миллион, - потрясенно повторял Боунз. А Джим пробовал оттереть надпись гигиенической салфеткой.  
Затем Боунз нервно сглотнул и объявил:  
\- Жили они долго и счастливо. Джим, а ведь у вулканцев не бывает Связанных!  
Вообще-то спасибо: у Джима и так мелко тряслись руки и земля уходила из-под ног.

***  
Спок дочитал книгу. Концепция “предназначенных судьбой” напоминала ему существующие в вулканском обществе традиции “t'hy'la” - ментальной связи между партнерами, идеально дополняющими друг друга. В терранской же концепции речь шла о случайном выборе, сделанном за партнёров какой-то прихотью природы, а не о подлинном духовном единении. Единение предполагает принятие, глубинное знание о душевных качествах партнера. Готовность умереть рядом.  
Капитан Кирк жив и будет жить - теперь уже доктор МакКой уверен.  
Это означало, что разумным было посвятить время и усилия восстановлению контроля над эмоциями. 

***  
\- А нельзя эту штуку как-нибудь удалить?  
Боунз посмотрел на Джима как на идиота. В некотором роде он был прав.  
\- Я не могу, - сказал Джим, подразумевая: не жениться же теперь на своём первом помощнике? Вернее, так - не жениться. Джим больше по женщинам. Это раз. Два - Спок ему друг. Друг, за которого можно умереть (гадко тянет в груди, если бы кто знал, каково это - умирать). И Джим бы умер ещё раз. Но… Три.  
\- Зачем я Споку?  
Боунз повторил свой взгляд, но Джим ему на этот раз не поверил.

***

Спок погружался всё глубже в плохой, гнилой сон. Он видел стеклянную, непроницаемую для всех видов излучений стену и пальцы, сложенные в неумелом та’але.

***

\- Ну, дело твоё, - пожал плечами Боунз. - Ты же знаешь все эти сказки: никогда не догадаешься, что из них правда, а что - ложь. Везде написано, что партнеры умирают от неразделенной любви. Я бы на твоём месте рассказал Споку. Может, у него тоже светлячки в глазах пляшут и ромашки в мозгах зацветают?  
\- Но это точно оно самое? Точно?  
Боунз закатил глаза:  
\- Боже! А что это ещё может быть, по-твоему?  
Могло быть только одно, да. Джим погибнет от неразделенной любви. Лучше было сдохнуть в варп-реакторе.  
Джим решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Может, пройдёт само? Рассосётся?  
Джиму снились в ту ночь стеклянная стена и длинные пальцы, сложенные в чуждом, инопланетном жесте.

***

В четыре часа утра по стандартному времени Спок проснулся и выпил стакан воды, после чего подумал позвонить отцу. Нашёл звонок нелогичным и неуместным.  
За окном начинался очередной суетливый терранский день, по тротуарам сновали роботы-уборщики, а редкие прохожие кутались в куртки - шёл густой, настойчивый дождь. Терранцы не осознавали его ценности.  
Спок попробовал “wh'ltri”, простейшую форму медитации. Он действовал решительно и даже грубо - набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, он ударил по сомкнутым щитам.  
Это было больно - Спок в жизни такой боли не испытывал. Боль походила на песчаную бурю.

***  
В половине пятого утра Джим проснулся в поту, от бессвязного ужаса, а сердце билось где-то в глотке и, зараза, болело. Джим подумал - умрёт сейчас?  
Нет, не умер. Но мог бы - таким ужасом до сих пор веяло. Велел зажечься свету. Ярко, ещё ярче - на сто процентов.  
Нельзя так сильно бояться, нужно позвонить Боунзу. Попросить таблетку. У Боунза Джим уже в печенках сидит, но кто Джиму ближе бедного усталого доктора?  
Споку Джим не нужен. По крайней мере, так не нужен.  
Может, сказать?  
То есть, Спок друг. Таких друзей уже почти не бывает. Но.  
Страх никуда не девался.

***  
Боль длилась и длилась. Трещинами шли щиты. Спок упрямо терпел.  
Когда терпеть стало нельзя, почти отступил, оступился, соскальзывая.  
Схватился за что-то, пробуя не упасть ещё ниже. Неожиданная опора выдержала. Боль не исчезла, но стала терпимей. Темнота окружала.  
Паника нелогична, вспомнил Спок.

***

Страх походил на зверя, которого требовалось усмирить.  
Джим был один. И Боунз с его таблетками здесь не поможет. Тут, чувствовал Джим, другое. Перед этим страхом важное делалось незначительным, а незначительное и вовсе выцветало, отдалялось, исчезало.  
Было почти как в реакторе, только страшнее. Тогда важно было успеть, сейчас - понять. А Джим в упор не понимал.

***  
Обнажение происходило медленно, мучительно. Летели ошмётки живого, трепещущего.  
Обнажилось нескоро.  
Зато когда обнажилось, оказалась пуповина. Тонкая, но крепкая, как стальной трос. Ритмично подрагивающая.  
У неё было имя.

***  
Вот сейчас умрёшь, думалось Джиму. От страха - вот ведь неловкость.  
А самое важное самым важным и не скажешь.  
Джим сел на кровати, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Прижал к губам запястье.  
Затем на него снизошло. Где-то около пяти утра.

 

***  
Спок мог проследить её от истоков. Потрогать. Послушать, как она звенит от невыразимого напряжения.  
Через непроницаемое для всех видов излучений стекло она, тонкая пульсирующая пуповина, протянулась. По ней пробегали зеленоватые искры, похожие на почти вымерших терранских насекомых.  
Спок запомнил время - пять часов утра по стандартному времени. 

***

Джим не смирился.  
Нельзя было назвать овладевшее им чувство смирением или унынием, или покорным принятием судьбы. Это было совершенно новое, прежде Джимом не испытанное чувство.  
Как если бы большая птица расправила в его груди крылья. И эта птица могла выломать ему все рёбра, вывернуть грудную клетку и растоптать сердце. Опасная штука, короче.  
Джим выстучал вызов на коммуникаторе (плевать на время). Набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и выпалил:  
\- Спок, давай встретимся где-нибудь? Сегодня? Выпьем кофе?  
Он покажет Споку своё запястье. Тот поднимет недоумённо бровь и выскажется насчёт общей логики происходящего. Или, возможно, согласится хотя бы попробовать.


End file.
